


Insomnian Monsters

by pommu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, No War AU, Werewolves, monster au, polyship is more implied than anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommu/pseuds/pommu
Summary: Just a regular night for the monstrous population of Isomnia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written in years and its cause i love monster aus and cant stop thinking abt this one  
> im not really that great at writing so if you want to criticize please go easy on me lol
> 
> species list for the boys:  
> noctis: fused with crystal (patches of skin are flexible crystal, has crystal "crown")  
> gladio: werewolf  
> prompto: human (as far as u kno)  
> ignis: dullahan
> 
> if its not clear nocts text tone is supposed to be carbuncles tone :3c  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pqb7sayecaw

_[buwoo!]_

Noctis sighed as he turned his head towards his phone. He would check it, but he was a little busy trying to not get crushed under Gladio’s furry form. Full moon nights were both the best and the worst. On one hand, he got to spend the entire day with Gladio. On the other hand, the only reason Noct spent the day with him was because he wouldn’t let the prince out of his sight.

Gladio usually prefers his hybrid or human forms. He says not having hands makes him feel useless, not to mention he can actually communicate. But the full moon demands he shift fully over. Noctis just wished he would shift a little bit to the left so he could move his arm to grab his phone.

_[buwoo!]_

If those kept coming it was going to get annoying really fast. Noctis decided to risk it, worming his arm free from under himself under Gladio. He really didn’t have to sit on him did he? Then again, that was Noct’s fault for being on the floor. There was a huff but otherwise no complaint as he grabbed his phone and almost blinded himself with the light. The time read 12:04am. Huh. He must’ve fallen asleep for an hour or two.

_[buwoo!]_

_[3 New Messages]_

_Prompto: dude my neighbors party is so loud >:( _

_Prompto: i dont even know how she fit that many ppl in her apartment_

_Prompto: oh no they started howling again DX_

Gods, those guys again? Prompto had recently let slip that part of his own spending money came from cleaning his neighbor's apartment once a month. When Ignis asked why they couldn’t simply do it themselves, Prompto had said “she throws these wild parties every full moon so it gets bad enough that she’s willing to pay someone else to do it.”

_Noctis: At least they aren’t sitting on you_

_Prompto: oh lol rly is he being cuddly again_

_Noctis: More like he doesn’t want me to leave my room_

_Noctis: Anyway do you need to come over here? I can’t remember the last time I heard Gladio howl so ur good on that_

_Prompto: nah man im good. i dont think gladdy likes me when hes full wolf anyway :o_

_Noctis: Don’t be stupid he’s just way overprotective_

_Noctis: I told you about the time he almost broke down the door cause specs was cooking and he didn’t like the noise right_

_Prompto: tbh im surprised he didnt break it_

_Prompto: oh shit that was a really loud noise_

_Noctis: There’s a zero percent chance Iggy’s asleep rn. I’m gonna ask him to go get u_

_Prompto: what dude no its fine_

_Noctis: Well you’re obvs not getting any sleep if you stay home and I know you’re not exactly defenseless but humans aren’t really supposed to be out at night_

_Prompto: ya and iggy can take his head off hows he not human other than that_

_Noctis: Cmon man you know abt natural magic fields_

_Prompto: u rite....._

_Prompto: omg i hear sirens please send him over_

_Noctis: On it_

_Noctis: Specs u up_

_Ignis: Just finishing some paperwork. Do you need something?_

_Noctis: Yeah I need you to go pick up Prompto and bring him over here_

_Ignis: Is this about that neighbor he mentioned?_

_Noctis: He said the cops might be there_

_Ignis: I’m on my way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for ur support! again i want to reiterate that im not that great at writing so the next parts will probably take some time

The flashing lights were getting brighter and the wolves next door weren’t getting any quieter. In fact it sounded like at least a few of them had started a real, actual tooth and claw fight. There was going to have to be an ambulance here soon then.

_ [kuwar-koo!] _

After staring out the window watching the lights, the sound of his phone scared him shitless. He’d had it on vibrate when he was texting Noct, but he’d turned it up so he could hear it over all the commotion.  

_ [1 New Message] _

_ Ignis: I’ll be over in ten minutes. Grab an overnight bag and I’ll come in to get you. _

_ Prompto: thx!!!!! _

Gods, this was definitely the worst it’s ever been. The back of his mind was arguing with himself about whether he wanted to clean up for her or not like usual. On the one hand, she’d absolutely pay him more. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure he was capable of fixing whatever mess was being made over there. The front of his mind, however, was fully occupying itself with the task of gathering a few of his things.

Prompto pulled a small backpack from his closet and left it on the bed while he rummaged through his clothes. Grabbing a set almost at random he quickly did a horrible job of folding them before stuffing them into the bag. He grabbed all his essentials from the bathroom, which of course included hair product, and unceremoniously dumped them into a pocket as well.

Shit, how cold was it outside? He spent the remainder of the time looking for his favorite sweatshirt that somehow always got lost. When he’d finally found it and started pulling on his shoes there was a knock on the door. Theyd’ve had to have done that with some considerable force for him to hear it over everything else

Just a quick look through the peephole and… yep! That’s Ignis. Prompto grabbed his bag and opened the door, only taking a few seconds to lock it again before he let Ignis lead him out of the building. The dullahan did have to give a few fierce looks to a couple wolves loose in the halls who’d gotten away from the cops, but otherwise the two were out safely.

The small group of officers that were still outside didn’t speak to them at all as they walked the short distance from the building to the car. Ignis must’ve told them something but he wasn’t going to ask what. The whole situation had Prompto shocked into silence, while Ignis stayed quiet for Prompto’s benefit. Once they were in the car and driving though, all bets were off.

“I swear to god they usually aren’t that bad.” Was the first thing out of Prompto’s mouth. He hugged his bag to his chest as he sank down in the seat.

Ignis glanced over at him. “I would hope not. But I still don’t understand why you don’t simply move to a better neighborhood.”

Ugh, that topic again. “Ok, first off,” Prompto started, “I like living over here and it’s really not that bad. It’s good to have a place to myself. Second, you guys know I don’t have the funds to move.” Ignis opened his mouth to say something but Prompto cut him off. “And don’t think that I’m just gonna blindly accept all the money from you guys. I don’t wanna be  _ that _ dependant on you.”

Ignis sighed. “Yes, I do understand where you’re coming from, but you know it would be so much safer for you anywhere else but there.” He kept his eyes on the road, but Prompto could see his worried expression.

“Iggy, please.” He added a smile to his voice alongside the one on his face to make sure Ignis got the message. “I spend most of my time at Noct’s anyway. I’m pretty sure this” he motioned to his bag, “wasn’t even necessary.”

Ignis chuckled back. “But you still packed it.”

“‘Cause you told me to!” Immediately on the defensive, but laughing along. 

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Prompto realized just how tired he actually was with only the hum of the car to listen to. He almost fell asleep where he was, but then the car was parked and Ignis gently shook his shoulder.

“Oh, we’re here.” Prompto said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes before getting out of the car, shivering in the sudden chill of the night air. Walking into the entrance lobby made him suddenly self conscious about being in his pajamas while Ignis was still in his perfect not-a-suit work attire, but then he remembered that it’s half past midnight and nobody cares. Sometimes reminding himself that he’s nothing but a speck of dust in the universe can actually help his anxiety. Go figure.

Prompto settled himself into the corner of the elevator once it opened. His brief doubt about himself earlier has started his mind coming up with unsettling questions. How was Gladio going to react to him and Ignis entering in the middle of the night? Was Ignis going to stay or was he just dropping him off? What if Noct couldn’t stop Gladio from doing something dangerous out of instinct to protect? Wait. Stop thinking. Well, one of those can be answered at least.

“Are you gonna go or are we having a group sleepover tonight?” The elevator pinged, signaling them to step out.

“I’ll admit I was planning to return to work. I’ve a few papers that still need filled out; but, if you wish, those can wait until tomorrow.” Ignis smiled at Prompto while leading him down the hall to the prince’s door. 

Prompto let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Gladio likes you a lot more than he does me right now, so maybe it’ll even him out.” He laughed a little, trying to convey that, no, this isn’t a self deprecating comment, it’s a statement of unfortunate fact.

There was no audible reply from Ignis as they reached their destination. He almost went to knock on the door but then thought better of it. Taking his phone out of his pocket he brought up his conversation with Noct.

_ Ignis: We’re just outside. How’s Gladio’s situation? _

_ Noctis: Finally. He’s pretty calm right now actually. He isn’t sitting on me anymore which is a plus _

_ Ignis: Will you come open the door for us then? I’m sure that would be preferable to the sound of my keys in the door. _

_ Noctis: Yeah one sec _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proms text tone is the chocobo noise if it wasnt clear. i actually have it as my text tone irl lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh whoops i wrote half the chapter and then forgot about it for a while haha sorry. i dont think im doing too bad tho? i mean i have a fic bookmarked that hasnt updated in over 7 months soooooo

Noctis lifted himself up off the floor. Time to figure out how this was going to work. Usually they got left alone on full moon nights. It wasn’t as if Gladio was going to attack anything moving, just that he tends to see other people as threats until they’ve proven themselves. Noct knows for sure that Gladio won’t attack Ignis. It’s Prompto he’s worried about.

For some reason Gladio’s full wolf never really got comfortable with the guy. Any other time and they were fine; better than fine, really. He never seemed to be able to remember things accurately on the day of the full moon, and the night was worse on account of his forced feral nature.

“Alright big guy,” He called out to the wolf who’d moved to the couch. “We got friends over and you’re gonna behave.”

Gladio just barely took his head off his paws to look over at him. Once Noctis started moving backwards towards the door he made more of an effort to sit up, wondering what his prince was doing.

Almost at the door, Noctis purposefully moved as slow as possible. “I’m not leaving,” he said clearly. “I’m letting them in.” It was a useless endeavor, he knew Gladio couldn’t understand human speech at the moment, but it felt like it was helping so he did it anyway.

At least he hadn’t left the couch. Noctis grabbed the doorknob, never taking his eyes off Gladio. He opened the door and let Ignis block the wolf’s view of Prompto for the moment.

“Good evening, Gladio.” Ignis nodded as he walked in, Prompto following close behind.

Once the door was open and the two were actually in the room, Gladio jumped off the couch to inspect them. Noct closed the door the moment they were through just to make sure Gladio didn’t get out and cause any trouble. 

Ignis held his hand out for Gladio to sniff, which he did, then pressed his forehead into his palm, to which Ignis relinquished a few scratches. Then, however, he noticed Prompto. And the other two couldn’t help but notice how his ears dropped. For a tense few seconds they simply stared at eachother before Prompto looked away nervously.  _ Don’t look an animal in the eye they see it as a challenge. _ Gladio tilted his snout up in a haughty motion before turning back to Noctis and beginning to herd him back further into the room.

 

_ Get away from the entrance. It is safer. You will be more comfortable. I will keep an eye on these newcomers. Don’t worry about it. That’s my job. You just made it a lot harder by letting these two in, but I trust you as long as they don’t hurt you. You invite them here a lot. The taller one is a friend. A provider. But why do you welcome the one that smells of darkness? He does nothing but spread his scent throughout the den. It is unsafe. I must keep my eye on him. _

 

“That went a lot better than it could have, I guess.” Prompto breathed out, still a bit hesitant to move out of the entryway. Ignis had already moved to hang up his jacket and remove his shoes. When Prompto was fairly certain that Gladio’s full attention was on Noct he dropped his bag and toed off his own shoes, immediately making a beeline for the couch that Gladio  _ hadn’t _ been sitting on a minute ago.

He stopped by the arm and pretty much launched himself face down into the cushions. He really didn’t think it was fair that Noct’s couch was softer than Prompto’s own bed, but right now he was immensely grateful for it.  _ “Than’s guys. Ah’m shleep.” _ His voice was muffled from shoving his face into a throw pillow.

“You know I have a bed, right?” Noctis laughed. He was headed that way himself, wolf close behind.

_ “Too late. Ah’m dead now” _ He hadn’t moved an inch since his initial landing.

Ignis intervened at this point, coming closer to place a hand on his back. “Come now,” he said. “If you’re worried about Gladio then we can at least move to the guest bed.”

Prompto did actually turn his head at that. “You mean Noct’s storage garage?”

“Hey!”

“There is still a bed in there, believe it or not.” Ignis chuckled. Prompto finally gave in and heaved himself up off the couch to be led down the hall. They each said their goodnights and I love yous and both pairs retreated to their specific rooms to get a few hours of sleep before they had to be up again next.


End file.
